


The Third Man

by ariel2me



Series: Baratheon Brothers [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel2me/pseuds/ariel2me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot Stannis POV. When Robert told Stannis he's giving Storm's End to Renly, and Dragonstone to Stannis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Man

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of a few short pieces I wrote about the Baratheon brothers a while ago. All are from Stannis' POV.

“You let them get away? That pregnant whore, and her son?”

“The Queen died in childbirth. Viserys and the babe were smuggled out before we even arrived.”

“What queen? She was no queen. I am the King now!”

Robert’s voice boomed louder. _Trust Robert to berate me in front of everyone. In front of Jon Arryn. In front of Ned Stark. His true father, and true brother, flesh and blood be damned._

“What’s important now is that your brother has taken Dragonstone for you. The Targaryens have no seat to plot a rebellion. And it _must_ stay that way. You must appoint a strong lord to rule over Dragonstone.”

He heard Jon Arryn’s calm but insistent voice. _Probably the only person in the world who could make Robert see sense_ , he thought. And then thought better of it. _No, not the only one. He is one of two._

_And I am not the other one._

The man who _is_ the other one chimed in. “Jon is right. This is no time for blame. We must move forward.”

_Blame_ , he scoffed. _Is that the consensus? That I am to blame?_

“Besides,” Ned continued, “Stannis is not at fault. We should have planned better, foreseen that Aerys would send his pregnant wife and son to Dragonstone.”

He saw Robert’s anger visibly receding, after Ned’s words. The sight only made him angrier. _I do not need you to defend me to my own brother._

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? Dragonstone should be ruled by the man who took it for me.”

He did not understand Robert’s words at first. _Surely he does not mean for me to rule over two castles?_ The other lords will view it most unfavorably. Not that it should matter what the other lords think _. Yet_ , he reasoned, _Robert’s hold on power is still very vulnerable at the moment_. A sense of urgency grabbed hold of him _. I must warn him not to …_

“Storm’s End will go to Renly as my next heir. You will find defending and ruling over Dragonstone hard enough work, brother.”

He met Robert’s gaze unflinchingly. The King was the first to look away. _  
_


End file.
